$\dfrac{7}{9} \times 10 = {?}$
Explanation: $10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{7 \times 10}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{70}{9}$